Various techniques are available for obtaining biosensor measurements, such as blood glucose levels in patients with diabetes. One technique requires a small blood sample from the patients, e.g. from a finger prick. The blood sample is placed on a chemically prepared test strip and inserted into a glucose meter that analyzes the test strip and provides a blood glucose level. Unfortunately, to monitor their blood glucose levels, diabetics may need to prick their fingers multiple times within a day. This monitoring process can be painful, inconvenient and creates possible exposure to infections. Additionally, measurements with these devices present an error of uncertainty range between approximately 10-20% depending on sample quality, human error, calibration, humidity, and hygiene in the sample area. Thus, there is a need for an accurate, non-invasive blood analytic and glucose monitoring and tracking system and method and device that eliminates the pain of drawing blood as well as eliminates a source of potential infection.
In addition, there is a need for accurate and non-invasive biosensor measurements, such as pulse, blood oxygen level, electrolyte levels, etc. It is important to provide a convenient system for monitoring and tracking these biosensor measurements.
In addition, there is a need for a more accurate and non-invasive drug administration device based on biosensor monitoring and feedback.